Vito Ligustica
Vito Ligustica is a rookie running back for the Montreal Royal. He was drafted first overall in the 2016 UFFL Draft. Biography While an American himself, Vito’s grandmother and grandfather emigrated from Italy at a young age before settling in New York. Brooklyn to be precise where the family business would later be located. The small family starting up a floral business that would later flourish and expand as the Ligustica family expanded. Vito’s mother later inherited the flower shop chain, but flowers weren’t really her style and wouldn’t end up being her son’s either. Using the net gains from the already successful business, his mother, an aspiring chef at heart, started up an authentic Italian deli in the borough. This deli is where Vito spent most of his years as a young child, and likely where some of his mother’s “unique” personality rubbed off on him beyond just the usual Brooklyn dialect. She also imparted a strong sense of familial duty, good will, and an insatiable drive to succeed…along with a certain disdain for a male honeybee that had left that family shortly after discovering he was about to become a father. Even as a child, life in a very popular and very understaffed family deli taught Vito to be quick on his feet and probably more energetic than he should have been. An only child, he was doted on and as spoiled as classy Brooklyn lady would allow. Her Vito could do no wrong, clearly it was the school staff and professor’s that just couldn’t keep him occupied enough. He acted up in school quite a bit through high school. Nothing major, and he certainly wasn’t a bully. He liked standing out, he enjoyed being the center of attention and would pull pranks in order to achieve that. The only place the young insect seemed to cut the crap…for the most part…and focus down was sports. He’d buzz from one to another his mother always proud and supportive, but the only one he ever attached to was football in the eighth grade. It was like his true calling, that moment he first grasped the pigskin and completed a touchdown pass, strutting and finally dancing in the end-zone. Another one of his great callings in life was dancing and a strong taste for 90’s alternative and grunge music. He had a natural flow and rhythm, and a keen sense of style ingrained from his mother. He carried the love of the sport all the way through high school, and as his skills were honed he was lucky enough to receive a football scholarship to Rochester Technical University. It would prove to be his first test in the real world away from his spoiling mother. There, he continued his legacy as an up and coming sports star (and make no mistake he was his own biggest promoter). He did well to keep himself grounded though. Joining a social fraternity and getting into all sorts of tomfoolery. Vito was encouraged by his family and the football staff to submit to the UFFL 2016 draft. Where better to strut his stuff all the way to the end-zone than the world’s biggest stage? Interview Coaches need running backs who can break through the defensive line. What does your player do to improve their abilities? He's a fast thinker, and an incredibly energetic. He thinks outside the box and can frequently be seen literally jumping over the scrimmage line. What is your running back's favorite vacation spot? Vito loves heading to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. The biggest party in the States where a goof and just be a drunken goof. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Vito wants as much time as he can get to be in the limelight and be the star he and his family thinks he should be. He'd take a longer contract over a short and heavy weighted one. What is your player doing to improve their chances of being signed to a team? Advertising his incredible skill and cult of personality of course! And training, keeping as focused as he can. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Regular Season: -- Category:Running Backs Category:Insects Category:Bee Category:Montreal